japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Japanese Dub Prediction
Uuuuuuuuugh!!! Not this show, not this show!! {sighs} Ladies and gentleman. Tonight, I, your almighty deity as always, Ouroburos, will attempt to write this article for a Japanese dub prediction of... {facepalms} Total Drama. {audience boos} I can agree, everyone. This show is pathetically simple-minded and, even if it makes fun of reality TV, it still reminds us how shallow and not as epic these recent Western cartoons have been getting. About the show Has there been anything said that hasn't been said before about Total Disaster? The correct answer is no. All and all, Total Drama is a series created by Jennifer Pisstch (Pertsch) and Tom McGayis (McGillis) for Teletoon and Fresh TV. Inc. It revolves around a group of teenagers who are more retarded than that $9.78 bill which was brought up months ago, but didn't really happen. All they do each episode (for the most part) is partake in challenges while going through relationships and competition, itself. How stereotypical for a reality show, am I right? It gets even weirder. As the series progresses overtime, the viewers go through watching a season based around movies (Total Drama Asstion/Action), singing and dancing all over the world (Total Drama Whore Tour/World Tour), and soon to be, doing the same thing as the first season (Total Drama Ignorance/Island) but now the island's radioactive (Total Drama: Respiration of the Illuminati/Revenge of the Island). AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {sarcastic} I'm sooooo hooked!! Not only that, but there are two teams in each show which may or may not merge during the middle of the season. {double facepalm} Watching Z-grade films and/or playing bad video games is more worth it than this parody mindrape... and the former is just for laughing, while the playing bad games part can be time-consuming or not. You decide :/ My dub prediction This isn't too hard to think about, now. Because for 1) this is my first Japanese dub prediction for something that's not an anime, and 2) just choose a seiyuu who you think fits the character persona best. But overall, does it really matter that much? Also as I've said back on the main page, I'm only doing this for any fans who like to be curious at this point on... Okay. Normally in a show such as this, dubbing language other than the original would keep the original theme song, but change the lyrics in said dubbing area. But akin to Japanese dubs like for The Boondocks and Ruby Gloom (a show I haven't heard of much, but not missing either since I don't care one way or the other), I think the Total Drama series could use a totally different opening theme each season. Opening themes *Total Drama Island; "Imagine" - Beat Crusaders *Total Drama Action; "Brand New Myself" - Jindou *Total Drama World Tour; "My Beat" - ORESKABAND *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island; "Kakera" - ViViD Cast *Chris McLean: Christian Potenza (original), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) *Chef Hatchet: Cle Bennett (original), Kenta Miyake (Japanese; TDI-TDWT), Hisao Egawa (Japanese; TDROTI) *Owen: Scott McCord (original), Shinichiro Miki (Japanese; TDI), Kentaro Ito (Japanese; TDA), Toshihiko Seki (Japanese; TDWT & TDROTI) *Heather: Rachel Wilson (original), Junko Minagawa (Japanese; TDI & TDA), Shizuka Ito (Japanese; TDWT & TDROTI) *Lindsay: Stephanie Anne Mills (original), Satomi Akesaka (Japanese), Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese; TDROTI) *Geoff: Dan Petronijevic (original), Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese; TDI), Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese; TDA & TDWT) *DJ: Cle Bennett (original), Kenji Nomura (Japanese) *Harold: Brian Froud (original), Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese) *Courtney: Emilie-Claire Barlow (original), Yui Horie (Japanese; TDI), Sayuri Yahagi (Japanese; TDA & TDWT) *Trent: Scott McCord (original), Koki Uchiyama (Japanese) *Bridgette: Kristin Fairlie (original), Aya Hirano (Japanese), Yuka Imai (Japanese; TDROTI) *Katie: Stephanie Anne Mills (original), Emiri Kato (Japanese) *Sadie: Lauren Lipson (original), Nami Miyahara (Japanese) *Tyler: Peter Oldring (original), Hidekazu Ichinose (Japanese; TDI & TDA), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese; TDWT) *Eva: Julia Chantrey (original), Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese) *Justin: Adam Reid (original), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) *Beth: Sarah Gadon (original), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) *Izzy: Katie Crown (original), Chiwa Saito (Japanese) *Cody: Peter Oldring (original), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese; TDI & TDA), Miyu Irino (Japanese; TDWT) *Ezekiel: Peter Oldring (original), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) *Leshawna: Novie Edwards (original), Yu Kobayashi (Japanese; TDI), Atsuko Yuya (Japanese; TDA & TDWT) *Duncan: Drew Nelson (original), Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese; TDI, TDA, and TDROTI), Wataru Hatano (Japanese; TDWT) *Noah: Carter Hayden (original), Showtaro Morikubo (Japanese) *Gwen: Megan Fahlenbock (original), Saeko Chiba (Japanese) *Blaineley: Carla Collins (original), Miina Tominaga (Japanese) *Josh: Dwayne Hill (original), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) *DJ's mother/Martha: Cle Bennett (original), Kujira (Japanese) *Alejandro: Marco Grazzini (original), Yuji Ueda (Japanese) *Sierra: Annick Obonsawin (original), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) *Brady: Dan Petronijevic (original), Masakazu Morita (Japanese) *Anne Maria: Athena Karkanis (original), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) *B: None *Brick: Jon Cor (original), Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese) *Cameron: Kevin Duhaney (original), Masako Nozawa (Japanese) *Dakota: Carleigh Beverley (original), Kanae Itou (Japanese) *Dawn: Caitlynne Medrek (original), Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) *Jo: Laurie Elliott (original), Romi Park (Japanese) *Lightning: Tyrone Savage (original), Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) *Mike: Corey Doran (original), Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) *Sam: Brian Froud (original), Shuhei Sakaguchi (Japanese) *Scott: James Wallis (original), Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese) *Staci: Ashley Peters (original), Urara Takano (Japanese) *Zoey: Barbara Mamabolo (original), Misato Fukuen (Japanese) Category:Predictions Category:Non-Japanese Animated Shows